nuclear_thronefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
恐惧（Horror）
Horror takes the shape of an amorphous radioactive energy being that can turn radiation into a deadly beam, which can be used offensively and defensively. Horror also gets one extra mutation choice after leveling up. Features : Horror's passive gives it the option of an additional mutation choice every level up. Instead of the normal four per level, a fifth is added on the far right. Horror also has an additional ultra mutation to choose from, giving it three instead of the standard two. : Thanks to this passive ability taking the Crown of Destiny leaves you with a choice between two mutations. Special : Horror's special shoots a green beam of tightly packed particles, using your Rads (experience) as ammo. The experience usage does not dip into previous levels; that radiation was already used for mutations. Each particle does one damage, that means 30 damage per second. : The beam can also destroy enemy projectiles. Beam particles get cleared in a small area where an enemy projectile was destroyed, which means you lose the rads used to fire those beam particles. The beam gets wider the longer you shoot it, dealing more damage and covering more space as a result. It can't be deflected, but gets negated by Shielders. : Enemies killed with the beam will drop back all rads you used to deal damage, to refill your meter up to its original state. Horror doesn't attract rads for 3 seconds after using the beam, but walking over the rads will pick them up. Destroyed props or killed enemies that normally don't drop rads (like the I.D.P.D. or Small Green Rats) will drop radiation if damaged by the beam. Shooting a Proto Statue with the beam charges the statue with radiation. When the beam hits a wall the used radiation is lost. Throne Butt : Horror's radiation beam gets wider twice as fast. Using the beam for extended periods of time now heals Horror (1 HP for every 1.5 seconds). Ultra Mutations Gameplay :The concept of Horror's passive is very helpful, as it gives a higher chance to have all your relevant mutations to build around any weapon. Its special can be a potential game-saver, being able to kill enemies after you run out of ammo. The beam can also destroy projectiles, giving Horror an easier time in areas where one would be under constant projectile fire (such as the Scrapyard and The Palace). Shooting a Proto Statue with the beam charges the statue with radiation. Horror begins to shine once it reaches the late game, as it is either at the level cap or has all the mutations it wants, allowing it to use its active with relative freedom, as long as it has enough radiation to spare. This means that along with its beam and weapon fire, Horror can output a lot of damage in a very short time. If you have the Throne Butt mutation, firing the beam against a wall for extended periods of time heals Horror if you're willing to sacrifice some radiation in the process, but this tactic only works when you have enough radiation to spend. :Useful mutations: *Throne Butt - rewards you with health for using your charged radiation beam. *Euphoria - gives you more time to aim your radiation beam at incoming projectiles to destroy them. *Plutonium Hunger - assists in recovering scattered rads. *Scarier Face - reduces the number of rads you have to expend to kill an enemy. Unlock method :To unlock Horror you have to skip a Radiation Canister and on the next area skip a Big Radiation Canister. Horror will spawn as a mindless enemy breaking out of a canister in the level after skipping the Big Radiation Canister. Defeating the Hostile Horror in battle unlocks it as a playable character. Trivia *Horror has no gender. It is a sentient being made of compressed rads. *Horror is similar to the Palace Guardians, but it has free will. *Its mouth is a portal just like the Palace Guardians have, but Horror hides it behind teeth. Horror is ashamed of it. *Upon death, Horror explodes into rads and radiation chunks. *Horror was implemented in update #34. * Between update #38 and #46 Horror started with the Rusty Revolver. * As of update #48, Horror has its own voice. * Before update #53 Horror's Throne Butt turned all Radiation Canisters into Big Radiation Canisters. * Before update #57 upon contact with walls the beam particles would drop rads. When the beam hit an enemy the radiation was lost. It was then changed to be the other way around. * In update #80, Horror's beam was changed to get cleared in a small area when it destroys a projectile, making it harder to cut through loads of bullets. * Prior to update #84, Horror's third Ultra Mutation was called Total Recall. It would discard all of Horror's mutations and the player would pick nine new ones (standard eight and one extra). *Horror's B-Skin resembles the purple portals that appear after you clear an area. The B-Skin also changes Horror's beam projectiles color to purple, that includes the projectiles fired after enemies die with Horror's Stalker Ultra Mutation.